Time Toon Cops: The Treasure Of Tara
by raccoonqueen
Summary: President Bert Raccoon and his family were a great influence in their country. But when a stunning centuries-old family secret is revealed and a plot to assassinate the president comes to light, what will the TTC do? First chapter up.
1. Prologue: The Trouble Begins

Prologue: The Trouble Begins

March 22, 3016

Six months ago, Rocky discovered a cursed book, which happened to be the home of the many realms of the Treehouse of Horror series, and got sucked into it. Then the TTC went to rescue him from the clutches of Count Burns and his army of toon vampires. And now that the curse was broken, all was well in the United States of Canerica.

Not any more. The enemy of all enemies, Magica De Spell, had a plan to wreck the peace that was already started. Her goal was to assassinate President Bert Raccoon and take over the world, but in order to do that she should enlist the help of Negaduck and the Fearsome Five, as well as evil versions of the Ultraheroes, Darkwing Duck, Gosalyn, and Launchpad McQuack. And of course, she had everything that she needed to accomplish her evil deed.

Meanwhile, the TTC were going to go to Neo-Atlanta, Georgia to celebrate Nose Marie's birthday. Even though she was dead and nobody knew just how old she was or would've been, commemorating the event was a perfect way to bring to Bert Jr. many fantastic memories of his long-gone first wife. But then, two members of the team, Nellie Tanuki (nee Snooper) and her husband Kentaro, were about to uncover a family secret that, for many years, wasn't revealed to the public until now...


	2. Chapter 1: We're Going To NeoAtlanta!

Chapter 1: We're Going To Neo-Atlanta!

March 22, 3016

That afternoon in the White House, Bert was calling Charles' cousin Maxwell Roberts, a Human/Fox hybrid and the governor of Georgia. He had just married Fiona Fox, and he called Bert, asking him and his family and friends to come see him. Maxwell asked, "So, you'll be down here today Bert?"

"Yep," replied Bert happily. "Today's Nose Marie's birthday-the main reason we're going to Neo-Atlanta is that we all wanted to experience the essence of my late daughter-in-law's Southern roots. And plus, when we get there you also may get to see your cousins Charles, Charles III, Charles IV and Matthew Roberts! Won't that be fun?"

"Cool! We'll see you there."

"Okay. Bye!"

As soon as Bert hung the phone up, his son Bert Jr. came in. He asked, "What's going on, Dad?"

"We're going to Neo-Atlanta," answered Bert. "Governor Maxwell Roberts is inviting us over to his mansion to celebrate his marriage to Fiona Fox."

"That's great...but I, on the other hand, have something important to do. Goldilocks just came home from school today-she told me that her teacher announced today's project is something that has to do with creating a family tree. The problem is...she needs help with it."

Bert's eyes suddenly lit up at hearing this piece of news. He stood up with a start and said, "A family tree, you say? Of course, of course, I'd really be obliged to help her! You know, there's a place somewhere in Neo-Atlanta that has an entire collection of books, diaries, pictures, photos, films, and assorted artifacts pertaining to the history of the Raccoon family-if you wanna know where we came from, Georgia is the place to go! Boy, I want to show her everything about our family, and I mean EVERYTHING! But...oh..."

Bert Jr. said, "Dad, most of the stuff we have about our family has been stored away and locked up in a secret location for hundreds of years. And, as much as I want to educate my daughter about her ancestry, we don't want _any _of the information to be leaked out to the public eyes and ears. And if we did bring them to light, there'll be many rumors circulating around the country-and eventually, around the world-that we're distantly related to one of the world's most talked-about literary characters in history."

At that moment, Maggie came in. She asked, "Who are you talking about?"

Startled, Bert Jr. turned to face Maggie and said, with a nervous smile, "Oh...Maggie! Uh, good timing! Have you packed up for the trip to Neo-Atlanta?"

"I sure have!" replied Maggie. "I'm really excited about going to Georgia, but I'm not sure about this. I mean, I'm only six months pregnant-the doctor told me I shouldn't fly until after our baby is born."

Bert stared at her for a minute, before frowning and writing in his notebook. He murmurred, "Hmmm...'Note to self: fire Dr. Dempsey for making my daughter-in-law believe in those ridiculous old-fashioned beliefs about prenatal health'." He put it away and continued happily, "Go on and get the others, Maggie, and call Alex II and Charles. Oh, and don't forget to call your own family, too!"

Maggie replied, walking away, "I will!"

As soon as she was gone, the two raccoons were all alone. Bert whispered, "Do you think she ever found out about our secret?"

"I don't think she has, Dad," replied Bert Jr., heaving a sigh of relief. "And she probably never will."

Meanwhile, in Magica's castle, the evil witch had formulated her plan to kill Bert Raccoon. She said, "So, I hear they're heading to Neo-Atlanta, Georgia. Well, we will get them!"

"Yeah," added Negaduck. "And I also heard there's some treasure there, too...whatever that is."

"Good! Let's send our troops to get the treasure and get the TTC, too! AHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!"


	3. Chapter 2: Nellie Makes A Discovery

Chapter 2: Nellie Makes A Discovery

The Armington Family and Roberts Family arrived at the Bert Raccoon International Airport in Washington DC, with the Raccoon Family. Air Force 2 was standing by, so they all had enough time to greet one another, and talk about what to do when they got to Neo-Atlanta. Bert and his family were also amazed that they got to see Lance Armington. Bert asked, "So, that means that you're my cousin?"

"Yeah," replied Lance. "Our dad Alex I did marry your aunt."

"Cool."

Alex II added, "Now we're part of the Raccoon family, too."

"And so am I," said Pandora, leaning on Lance's arm.

They put in their plane tickets for the Air Force 2 plane, and after they boarded it, the plane took off to Neo-Atlanta, unaware that someone was following them. It was Magica's Magic Plane, completely invisible so it wouldn't be noticed. Magica said,"My magic will make sure that the Plane Radar won't see us."

"Good work, Magica," said Negaduck. "And we will get them once and for all! HA-HA-HA!"

Once they were there, they went to Governor Roberts' mansion in the downtown area, where Maxwell and Fiona were waiting for them. They had a party, and then went out to explore Neo-Atlanta. Kentaro and Nellie, two of the team members, had splintered off to tour the city alone. While walking on their way, they came across an old worn-out path, which went through what looked to them like a creepy forest. Nellie said, "Hmmm...maybe this could lead us to a different part of Neo-Atlanta we haven't seen."

They chose to walk down that path. They went through the dark forest and past the boggy swamp-it was very creepy indeed, overrun with ravens and noisy bullfrogs and dragonflies. Finally, they arrived at the end of the trail, and when they looked up, they gasped in amazement. There it was...the ancient ruins of old Atlanta.

"This is amazing," said Nellie. "I don't think we've ever seen this part of Neo-Atlanta before. Let's see what the pamphlet says about this...'According to legend, the old Atlanta was destroyed in a severe firestorm back in 2012, decimating hundreds of buildings in the process. Although it was not clearly known what started the fire, some sources claim that it was all part of a curse placed on the city, in order to punish the racist groups that gathered to meet there.' Oh, my gosh, that's just a few years before Bert actually signed in the new law promoting peace and equality between all races!"

"That's interesting," said Kentaro.

Nellie continued to read the pamphlet. "Ooh, and get this-it says that the new Atlanta was built just a quarter of a mile away from where the old one used to be, but when you walk through the ruins of old Atlanta, you can almost hear the ethereal groans, moans, and screams from the agonized spirits of Klansmen, skinheads, and Neo-Nazis, calling out the same message over and over 'Forgive us! Forgive us!', never knowing that nobody will forgive them for all the cruel treatment they gave to the people of other races. And there's a simple warning connected with it, too-'If an abuser of mankind may you be, you'll be tormented for all eternity.'."

"Nellie-chan, look!"

Kentaro had pointed to a large mansion up ahead. It appeared to be built in an antebellum fashion, with Roman columns on the porch. They decided to go inside the house and explore it for a while. Nellie said, "Wow...this is amazing. I feel like we've just stepped back in time to the days of the old South!"

They continued looking around the interior of the manor. Upon arriving at one of the rooms in the house, the floor gave way and the couple fell in with a yelp. They landed on a hard surface, with the pieces of broken wood falling on them. Rubbing his head, Kentaro muttered, "Ow...that was some fall, wasn't it?"

"It sure was," replied Nellie. She took out her flashlight and turned it on. When she did, a stunned look was on her face. She said, "Kenny, you'll _never _believe what I just saw..."

They had fallen into a dark cellar. Surrounding them were a collection of books, diaries, pictures, photos, films, and various knick-knacks. There were even portraits of raccoons, all of which bore a striking resemblance to Bert and his family. Kentaro whispered, "Why, Nellie...l-look what we just found here...the books, the pictures, those things...maybe this mansion belonged to a prominent raccoon family that once lived here. I'm surprised the people in the portraits looked astonishingly similar..."

Nellie picked up one of the books. She said, "Hmmm, an original copy of 'Gone With The Wind', signed by good old Ms. Mitchell herself. And...a family tree!" She grabbed it and took a look at it. "Hey, there's Bert! And there's Lisa, and their kids! And there's Ralph, Melissa, George, Nicole, Bentley, and all the rest. This is interesting...Bertram Raccoon, the son of Robert Raccoon, who was the son of Joseph 'Joe' Raccoon, who was the son of William Raccoon and Annabelle Hamilton. Who's Annabelle?"

"Probably somebody famous," replied Kentaro.

Nellie examined the family tree once more, before staring in complete shock. Her mouth nearly dropped open and her eyes bugged out. She muttered, "Oh...I know who that 'Annabelle' is...I've read 'Gone With The Wind' dozens of times before, and this is absolutely a no-brainer. Ever hear of one of the characters, named Charles Hamilton?"

"No."

"Annabelle is the daughter of that man. And, the man in return is the oldest child of...oh, my..."

Suddenly, Nellie fainted. Kentaro ran over to look at her, before looking at the family tree that she had dropped. He was shocked, too. He muttered, "The Raccoon family...descendants of Scarlett O'Hara? That CAN'T be!"

The family secret has thus been revealed.


	4. Chapter 3: The Raccoon Family History

Chapter 3: The Raccoon Family History

All of a sudden, Evil Darkwing Duck was hiding in the shadows. Once he heard this piece of news, he smiled, before he vanished in thin air. He materialized at Magica's secret hideout and said, "Masters! I found out that the Raccoons are the descendants of Scarlett O'Hara."

"Brilliant!" exclaimed Magica. "I will use my magic to bring her out, and then Bert Raccoon will be RUINED! AHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!"

Negaduck said, "Uh, Magica...it wouldn't be right to bring a human back to life."

Magica was annoyed. "Now WHAT?"

"The spell, which is used to bring dead people back to life, wouldn't work on her. And all those other spells you regularly use...forget about it."

"Humph! Then..."

She scanned the wall of her hideout, until she spotted a small boll weevil trapped in a jar. She took it and said with an evil grin, "Aha! That's it! The Poisonous Boll Weevil! Oh, the stories of past success it could tell...I've used this little baby to help me kill various enemies, as well as bring misfortune upon those who threatened to take away all the elements of evil. Ah, I still remember the time when it first caused the death of John Lennon-I've always _hated _Beatles music, good riddance..."

"Uh, aren't you gonna go on talking to yourself or do you want to release it now?"

"Yes! I'm going to release it now!"

Magica unscrewed the top of the jar to let the boll weevil out. As she did so, she chanted the rhyme:

_Boll Weevil, devourer of cotton divine,_  
_Murderer of heroes throughout time,_  
_Use your poison on President Raccoon_  
_And send him sliding to his doom!_

The boll weevil flew out of the jar, buzzed at Magica in salute, and flew out of the hideout's window. Magica laughed evilly and said, "Let's see him try _that _one on for size..."

Meanwhile, Charles was looking around for Nellie and Kentaro, until he found them in the mansion. He said, "So, that's where you've been..."

"Hello, Charles," replied Nellie breathlessly. "You'll never believe...what we just saw...DOWN IN THAT CELLAR!"

"What is it?"

Nellie whispered the details in Charles' ear. He started to frown, before saying, "Hmm...I guess you found out about the Raccoons' secret." Then Charles walking towards them

"Yeah," said Kentaro. "We did."

"My family's got a secret here, too."

He went to look for a book, which said "Roberts Family Tree from 1800s-1900s". Then he found the book. He muttered, "Ah, here it is." He opened the book, and revealed a page that showed a picture of a famous pirate from the 1850s-1900s."Guys, meet Richard Roberts, AKA Red Dragon, the Scourge Of The Seven Seas. He was a pirate-he plundered everyone in the entire planet, and robbed them, too. But in the 1860s, during the Civil War, he was captured by General Grant of the Union Army. When he found out that Richard was African-Spanish-American, he gave Richard two choices-be his spy for the Union to spy on the South or spend the rest of the war in jail. So, my ancestor took the spy job."

"Hey, that's the same year as Scarlett O'Hara's time," Nellie pointed out.

Charles nodded. He said, "It's true, but there's more. In the South, Richard was out looking for some spices when he saw Scarlett O'Hara with a crowd of Southerners. They put the letter 'A' on her, so he decided that this is enough, and he ordered his men to rescue her."

Nellie looked at the next picture Charles showed them, and became surprised to see a beautiful female rabbit in a cream-colored hoop skirt with a matching bonnet and carrying a white parasol. Like the portraits they found in the cellar, the rabbit bore an uncanny resemblance to Bunnie Rabbot, except that she didn't have any robotic limbs. She asked, "Wait a minute-she looks EXACTLY like your wife, Charles! But...why did they put the letter 'A' on her?"

"That's an easy question," answered Charles. "According to a rumor, which was going around the town at the time, Scarlett was branded an adulterer because she was caught having an affair with a French-Canadian immigrant named Raoul LePatte."

"The ancestor of the president's mother-in-law!"

"Right. And all this while she was married to Charles Hamilton, a pig who was a soldier in General Wade Hampton's army."

"Hmm, 'Hamilton'? _Ham_-mil-ton? Ha-ha, sounds like a pun to me."

"It also turned out that Raoul, like Scarlett, was also married and had a wife and children at home. Ashamed of himself, he moved his family back up to Canada-she never saw him again right after that. And, funny as it seems, she bore a child that resulted from the tryst-a son, whom she named Charles Hamilton, after her husband, who was killed in battle during the time of the boy's birth."

"So, what about Richard?" asked Kentaro. "What did his men do to rescue her?"

Charles said, "After they rescued her, he gave her a choice, saying that he's working for Grant and the Union plan to put the South down if she works with him in exchange for freedom and a new life, and so she accepted the chance. The South was beaten, because Richard 's good information to Grant gave them the win. The South eventually surrendered in 1865, and Richard and Scarlett got married, so that means that she's my descendant, too. So now I know why Bert wanted this secret to stay put-the same with ours."

Nellie took out the "Gone With The Wind" novel and looked at it. She said, "...hey, I get it! The events that occurred in the book are actually cover-ups for what really happened during that time period. Scarlett O'Hara is in reality Scarlett O'Hare, Rhett Butler is a pseudonym for Richard Roberts, and her dead husband Charles Hamilton turns out to be the name of her illegitimate son, Charles Hamilton Roberts-that's where you got your name from!" She went back to the cellar and brought out the family tree of the Raccoon Family. She pointed to a handsome-looking male rabbit with gray fur, a black mask (with bright green eyes), and a cotton tail. Kentaro asked,"That's Charles?"

"Yes," replied Nellie. "That's him. According to the family tree, he married Alicia Furr and had four kids with her-Melanie, Annabelle, Carol, and Thomas 'Tommy' Roberts. Then, Annabelle grew up and married William Raccoon, another Canadian immigrant. They had five sons-one of them became Bert's grandfather. Little Tommy grew up, married Josephine Barker, and had two sons and a daughter-and one of them went on to become Charles' great-grandfather. In a way, Bert and Charles...are cousins!"

Charles nodded. "Right. I plan to tell Bert my secret, too, so I don't want this to get out."

"You're right. You got your secrets and Bert got his."

"Right. Now, let's leave this place-the voices in here are getting annoying."

And they left the mansion and the old part of Neo-Atlanta, never noticing a boll weevil-Magica's Poisonous Boll Weevil-flying overhead. Its first target: President Bert Raccoon.


	5. Chapter 4: Bert Becomes A Victim

Chapter 4: Bert Becomes A Victim

They came back to the mansion just as the rest of the crew were celebrating. Then a Time Portal opened from out of nowhere, as a Male Raccoon/Human Hybrid came out. Behind him was a male tiger. The Male Raccoon/Human Hybrid was wearing a detective hat, coat, brown pants, brown shirt and shoes, while he had a magnifying glass in his paw. His name was Shurlock Kent Roberts and the male tiger's name was Dr. Watson Williams.

"Whew!" said Kent. "We made it before that Boll Weevil hit the president-we'd better hurry right now, before it can strike again."

"Right, Roberts." said Dr. Williams.

Charles, Nellie, and Kentaro returned to the party. Bert spotted them and said, "Hey, you're back! Where have you three been? You just missed the part where Eek got to hit the pinata!" He turned to Charles and said, "Thanks for bringing those two back, Charles."

"Yes, Bert," replied Charles. "I did."

"So, where did you two go?"

Nellie smiled nervously. She answered, "Nothing. We were just...walking." She, along with her husband and friend, was trying hard to keep their discovery a secret. Charles added, "We'll tell you later, though."

Suddenly, the Weevil swooped in from behind and hit Bert Raccoon. It bit him in the back of his neck and started injecting the poison into his bloodstream. The raccoon gasped in surprise, before falling to his knees and coughing and gasping. James shouted in horror, "Dad!"

"WHAT THE-?" Charles muttered. Immediately, the police and the EMT came running over to check on Bert while he was holding his breath.

Maxwell looked up at the Weevil, which was just flying away. He said, "That's a Poisonous Boll Weevil. It's an extremely deadly form of boll weevil-instead of cotton, it feasts on blood, injecting a toxic substance while it's at it. Bert will be dead in about 72 hours, but there's a cure. I learned this from my teacher Uncle Chan aka Jackie Chan Chi Wizard Uncle."

"WHAT?" said Lisa, stunned. "Then who did this to my husband?"

Alex II replied, "I'll give you one guess-Magica De Spell."

Everyone gasped in shock. Bert murmurred weakly, "She wants to kill me because she...knew I had planned to...get rid of evil once and for...all..." He coughed, before continuing wistfully, "But if I die, then Ralph will take my place."

Maxwell answeredd reassuringly, "Don't say that, Mr. President-we'll get you alive, just trust us." He turned to his secretary, a female cat, and shouted, "Quick! Call Uncle Chan, and tell him we need him. This is urgent!"

"Yes, Mr. Roberts," the cat replied with a nod and started dialing Uncle Chan's number. Chaos ensued as everybody started running around, screaming and yelling frantically. As the EMT started loading Bert into their ambulance, Bert looked out at his wives. Lisa, Blaze, and Minora started crying the minute they laid their eyes on him-they knew their beloved husband was going to die. Minora, the one who cried the hardest, bawled and embraced both Lisa and Blaze in a tight bear hug. His 10-year-old son Charlie ran up and leaped upon the gurney Bert was lying in. He cried, "No! No! Please, don't go, Dad! Don't GO!"

Bert gave him a soft smile, patted his head, and muttered, "Hey, don't worry, Charlie...I'll be...fine..." He looked at Bert Jr. and said to him, "You're in charge of the entire family now, son. Until Maxwell gets the cure and I recover my strength...your job is to protect them from Magica De Spell's malicious troops...as well as from her arsenal of evil spells. Good luck, Bert Jr.-I'm depending on you..."

Bert Jr. saluted and replied, "I will, Dad."

They watched as the doors of the ambulance slammed shut and the car drove away, the blaring alarms echoing in the streets. Maggie said, "Charles, my mom and I will head to the hospital to keep an eye on Bert while we wait for Uncle Chan to bring the cure. Would you like to come along?"

"Yes," said Charles. Perhaps that could give him a chance to tell Bert about his family secret.

"We're going, too," added Lisa, sobbing while Blaze patted her shoulder.

Bert Jr. loaded up his stunner gun and said to the rest of the team, "All right, team. Let's go take out that wicked witch of Canerica."


	6. Chapter 5: Cousins

Chapter 5: Cousins

At the Atlanta Tarama Medical Center, Charles, Estelle, Bunnie, Blaze, Lisa, Minora, Maggie, Maxwell, and Fiona were in Bert's room. The doctors were trying to keep him alive, as Charles talked to the doctor and Maxwell was speaking to Jackie on the phone. He muttered, "Okay, I'll tell them." He hung up, turned to the others, and said, "Guys, he said that Chan will be here in three hours, so they're preparing the cure."

"Okay," said Charles. "The doctor told us that he is pulling through, but we have only 70 hours left and we don't got that much time, anyway."

Lisa said, "I hope Chan gets the cure in time..."

"Uh, ladies...can you leave me, Maxwell and Bert alone for awhile?"

"Sure thing, love," said Bunnie. With that, she, Estelle, Blaze, Lisa, Minora, Maggie, and Fiona left and closed the door. Bert asked, "What is it that you wanted to tell me, Charles?"

Charles replied, "Nellie and Kentaro were in the an old mansion in the Old Atlanta area, and I saw them. They found out your secret."

"What? B-b-but why?"

"Well, I'm going to tell you my secret, too. You see, you and I, we're cousins. It's a long story, really-it dated all the way back to my ancestor Richard Roberts aka Red Dragon."

"Yeah," added Maxwell. "Richard was the one who freed your ancestress Scarlett O'Hare. They helped Grant to bring the Confederates down, and they got married. So that means I'm your cousin, too."

Bert sighed. He said, "I knew it would all come to this. I kept all of that stuff about my family locked up in that old mansion for a reason-to shield my reputation from being tarnish by such controversy. I don't want the people to know that I'm married to a person who's also related to me through blood."

"Me?" asked Charles.

"No! It's Lisa! Lisa's my cousin, too. I know it's shameful, but I still had to get over the shock of finding out about it. We, too, have our share of scandals, including the fact that Scarlett had an affair with my mother-in-law's great-great-great-great-grandpa. That's the reason why I want all of this to be swept under the rug."

Maxwell and Charles frowned. Then Charles smiled and said, "You have nothing to be afraid of, Bert. As long as we're your cousins, your secret and ours will be safe with us. That way, nobody will never know."

Bert smiled. "Thanks."

"You're welcome."

Meanwhile, Alex II and the others were out looking for Magica. Suddenly, Kent and Watson appeared right in front of them. Kent said, "Guess we're too late again, but we've still got time."

"Who are you?" asked Alex II.

"My name is Kent Roberts," he replied. "From the year 3019. And this is my partner, Dr. Watson. We came to stop Magica, but since the spell already took place we only got 70 hours left."

Bert Jr. muttered, "You mean..."

"Yes. We came from the future-Magica won that one. Three years after Bert's death, Ralph took over, but he was assassinated by the same spell. Then all the members of the Raccoon-Armington-Roberts Family died, so Magica took over and ruled the empire with an iron fist. Things are horrible where we come from-she set up a megalomaniac dictatorship, where people are ordered to worship her and _only _her. Those who don't...get turned into dust."

"Oh, no..."

"But we know the cure. A wizard named Merlock told us that the only way to cure them from the Poisonous Boll Weevil is a feather from a Phoenix, and Chan knows that cure, too. But this Phoenix disappeared right after that...however, it did have one relative who's also a Phoenix."

"Who?"

"My aunt, Nicole Phoenix-Roberts. She's a Phoenix, the last of her kind, and she can also help Uncle Chan with his cure, too, if he needs her for this spell. She'll come to see Bert soon, if she's not too late."

"Yeah," said Alex II. "And now I know who married her-it's Frederick Roberts, a Human/Eagle Hybrid. He and his wife are living here in Neo-Atlanta even as we speak."

Bert Jr. said, "Well, let's go and find them, and let them know that Chan needs her feather."


	7. Chapter 6: Magica's New Plan

Chapter 6: Magica's New Plan

They arrived at the Roberts Place just fifteen miles out of Neo-Atlanta. Alex II knocked on the door, and Frederick opened it to see them. He asked, "Hello, and what can I do for you?" Frederick saying

"Hello, Uncle," said Kent. "I came from the year 3019, and we need you and Aunt Nicole's help."

"Kent? Is that you?"

"Yes. We need to change the future before it's too late."

"Yeah, I see. But why?"

When Kent told him what had happened, he was shocked. Frederick turned to his wife and called out, "Nicole! Bert needs you! He was hit by a Poisonous Boll Weevil!"

Nicole came outside in a split-second, a beautiful Red/Golden Phoenix. She nodded and said, "Okay, I'm going to the hospital."

"All right. We will meet Chan there." Then Frederick and Nicole went to their car and drove off to the hospital. Alex II said, "Okay, let's go find Magica."

Back in Magica's hideout, a time portal opened and an older version of Magica came out with a Male Dog/Whippet Hybrid and her son. Their son was a Male Dog/Whippet/Duck Hybrid. Magica demanded, "Who are you?"

"I am you, three years from now," answered the older Magica. "I'm from the future where you ruled Canerica with a iron fist after Bert and the Armington-Roberts-Raccoon Family died, but I did keep one Roberts-Charles III, the son of Charles IV. I brainwashed him into being my mate and we have a Kid now who knows my magic, and he will help you."

"Wow! I never knew I did that. But that will be in the future, anyway. And why have you come here?"

"Because I heard that a Phoenix is the cure to every spell, magic, disease, and cancer-even AIDS and also other stuff. That means it can cure your Poisonous Boll Weevil Spell! You need to find a way to kill that Phoenix and keep it form Rebirth from the Ashes, and I know just one way to do it."

Magica was now interested. "What's that?"

"Water can keep the Phoenix's flames down and powerless. Then you can kill her, and her nephew Shurlock Kent Roberts as well-he's always meddling in my affairs, and he will do the same thing to you. I'll send my son Drake Roberts-DeSpell to Help you take care of meddlers, because he knows Dark Magic and his dad's skills, too."

Then the Male Dog/Whippet/Duck Hybrid came and bowed to her. He said, "I know you're my mother three years in the past, so I will obey you."

Magica replied, "Excellent! Now it's time to give the TTC what for! HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!"

Drake was sent out to find the TTC and confront them. During that time, the team were crossing through Neo-Savannah, Georgia. Suddenly, they heard a loud squawk, which sounded like a cross between a duck's quack and a dog's bark. Amy said, "What's that?"

"It's Drake!" shouted Kent, pointing up to the sky. "He's after us! Let's run!"

The TTC started running from Drake, who started to swoop down towards them. Just as he was about to catch them, a time portal opened, giving him a sharp electrical shock. The startled and hurt hybrid cried out in pain, before shaking a fist at them. The TTC then heard a voice they've never heard before: "Yellow Curls to Bushytail! Can you hear me?"

Bert Jr. looked up and stared. A 25-year-old woman was standing there at the end of the other side of the portal. The woman had long golden yellow hair, bright blue eyes, and was wearing a white T-shirt (with a blue jacket over it), with a star symbol that showed a flying dove (carrying an olive branch) on it. Why did that woman look so astonishingly familiar to him? Then, he gasped. Shedid look familiar to him! That woman was his daughter Goldilocks, all grown up.

"Goldie! Good timing!" replied Kent. "I have my friends with me, and I need to bring them to our time before Drake could get back at us again. Hurry up and let us in!"

The older Goldilocks nodded, before pressing a few buttons on what looked like a huge computer and saying, "Okay, the portal's still open. Jump in!"

And they did. The time portal closed back up before Drake could get his hands on them. Once they were in the year 3019, Kent proceeded to introduce the TTC to the woman who rescued them. Kent said, "Guys, I'd like to introduce you to a good friend of mine. Her name is Goldilocks Raccoon."

"Is that _me _when I'm a grownup?" little Goldilocks asked.

Bert Jr. was confused. He muttered, "Huh? How come she's..."

"It's sort of a long story," replied Kent. "You see, Goldilocks here, who became an orphan as a child when you and the rest of the Raccoon family were killed, got zapped by Magica's new Aging Spell two years ago. She and I teamed up together to build his lab and devise a plan to defeat Magica-this is where you come in."

Alex II smiled. With a new ally on their side, Magica wouldn't stand a chance.


	8. Chapter 7: Charles IV's Return

Chapter 7: Charles IV's Return

Alex II asked, "So, is there anything that can protect us against the Aging Spell?"

"I have this," Kent replied. He gave each member an Aging Spell Protector. "This will protect them, if Magica uses that spell again."

"Cool."

Then they got everything they needed for the mission. Kent continued, "Let's head back to the hospital-Magica and her old self will strike again in any moment now."

"Okay." Then they were sent back to the year 3016 in the time portal.

Back in the castle, Old Magica and Magica were contacting Drake, and they heard what had happened. Old Magica said, "WHAT? You let them ESCAPE? Well, no matter-they'll all be at the hospital, so go and use the water spell on that Phoenix that I taught you, then kill her."

"Yes, Mother," replied Drake.

Magica added, "We will be there to witness President Bert Raccoon's death. Maybe I'll bring a camera with me to record that special moment..."

At the hospital, Bert had 65 hours left to live. Lisa was sitting in the room with him when Uncle Chan, Nicole, and Frederick arrived. Chan said, "We're here. I've got the spell, and all we'll need right now is the Phoenix's tail feather."

"I got it, Chan," replied Nicole, showing them her tail feathers.

"Wow! It's the Phoenix Tail Feather! Now we can make the cure."

"NOT SO FAST!"

They looked up to see Drake, with the female duck nurse at gun point, pointing his hand towards them. Then he saw his granddad Charles III. He said, "Hello, Granddad."

"How did you...?" Charles III muttered. He was shocked.

"My dad-your son-made me with Magica, and now I'm going to kill the Phoenix!"

"No...it coudn't be..."

"Charles III, he's your grandson," said Lisa. "But with a little bit of Magica's darkness in him."

"NO!"

Drake smirked and said,"Yes. Now, any last words before I kill you?"

Suddenly, a portal opened behind Drake and a hand grabbed him, making him let go of the female nurse duck. A mysterious male voice said, "Yeah-GET LOST!" Then he threw Drake into the wall, creating a huge hole in it. He turned to the others and said, "I'm here to protect you all. I'll be right back..." Then he went inside the hole in the wall.

"Who _is _that guy?" asked Bert.

"He kind of looks like Charles IV," replied Charles. "But with a cyborg's eye and implants."

"Yeah. But don't...let that villain get away with..doing me in..."

They then started watching attentively, as the battle between Drake and Charles IV began.


	9. Chapter 8: Charles IV Vs Drake

Chapter 8: Charles IV Vs. Drake

Charles IV and Drake kept fighting back and forth, exchangng punches and blasts from their weapons. Drake said, "So, I guess my uncle made you."

"Yeah, he did," replied Charles IV. "You raped and killed his wife Annabelle, and now you're going down for that!" He blasted Drake, sending him towards another wall. Drake struck back by kicking his enemy and blasting him.

"Oh, yeah, now I remember."

Then Charles went into his dragon form and Maxwell went into his Fox Form. They shouted, "DOUBLE HADOUKEN!" They both blasted Drake hard, and he blocked that attack. He blasted them again, as Charles IV created a barrier with his two fingers. The barrier blocked the attack and sealed Drake in. Drake growled, "WHAT THE-?"

"You've got Drake, Cyborg Charles IV," said Mandaro the wolf spirit, as he came next to Charles IV.

"Yes," answered CharlesIV. "They're safe...for now."

"Because Magica and her army, and even Old Magica is on their way here."

"WHAT?" they all shouted.

"Oh, great," muttered Charles.

Bert said, "You need to explain to us-how did Charles IV build you back in 3019?"

"It's a long story," replied Charles IV. "When Charles IV was gathering a mob in order to plot the overthrowing of Magica's government, he was caught and arrested. He was soon let out again with a warning-the next time he tries to rebel, she would have his arms and legs cut off. So, he decided to create the ultimate cyborg, using the body and mind of a robot and the powers and personality of myself. That cyborg...was me."

"Wow...that's just plain amazing. But we don't have much time! I've got only 64 hours left to live, and if we don't hurry up and get with the cure, I'll-"

Suddenly, a smug female voice said, "Oh, I'm afraid it'll be TOO late for that, Mr. President!"

They turned around and there she was-Magica, along with Old Magica and their goons. Bert said angrily, "So, it was you who sent the Poisonous Boll Weevil to get me! What is it that you want?"

"What do _I _want?" replied Magica slyly. "Only one thing-to watch you die! HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!"

Bert glared at her. "Go ahead-try to watch me. But with Cyborg Charles IV on our side, you wouldn't last a single minute."

"Huh! Like if I'll care! Drake, start blasting that Phoenix!"

"Yes, Mom," replied Drake obediently, grabbing a water hose from the wall and turning the knob.

Nicole cried, "NOOOO!"

Just then, the Time Toon Cops busted in through an open time portal. Bert Jr. jumped out and knocked Drake out of the way. He aimed his laser gun at Magica and shouted, "The gig is up, Magica! Stay away from my dad, or I'll shoot!"

"YOU!" growled Magica.

"I'm warning you..."

"Try to be tough, huh? We'll see about that, you Time Toon Jerks! My minions, ATTACK!"


	10. Chapter 9: Goldilocks Saves The Day

Chapter 9: Goldilocks Saves The Day

Charles IV created a barrier around Bert, Chan, Nicole, Frederick, and Lisa. He said to Nicole and Chan, "Get the cure to him now! We'll hold them off, and this barrier will protect you."

"WHAT!" shouted Magica. "GRRRR! THEN I WILL DESTROY YOU!"

"SAME HERE!" added Old Magica.

Nicholas Roberts said, "ME, TOO!" He came out, but he was brainwashed.

"SON!" Charles III shouted.

"Hello, Dad," said Nick. "I see you've met my son and your grandson, too."

"Well, this is going to do. SPD EMERGENCY!" Then he became a Silver Ranger. "SPACE PATROL DELTA SILVER RANGER!" He took his Silver Sword out and started fighting Magica and Old Magica. Suddenly, Drake charged in and slashed Charles hard-he immediately got a scar on his chest, while Bunnie and Estelle ran towards him.

"Charles!" shouted Bunnie.

Estelle added, "Are you okay, _mon amour_?"

"Yeah, loves," replied Charles weakly. "I'm fine...it's just a slash."

Drake turned to Estelle and Bunnie, "Now, you two girls, time to die! HA-HA-HA!"

He started advancing towards them, but then an old male rabbit with a bionic arm dashed in and blocked him. He boldly shouted, "No one dares to harm my niece and get away with it!"

Bunnie instantly recognized the old rabbit. She hugged him, exclaiming, "Uncle Beaureguard!"

"Hello, my niece," replied Uncle Beauregard. Upon seeing Charles, he asked, "So, is he your husband?" Beaureguard saying

"Yes, Uncle, he is."

"I'm his wife, too," said Estelle with a smile.

"Well, that's just plain wonderful! Thanks, my new nephew-in-law, for making my girl happy."

"You're welcome, uncle-in-law," Charles replied.

Meanwhile, Eric attacked Drake, slashing him ten times. Drake growled, before blasting Eric, but the young hybrid got a new trick-he used the dragon fire force-field to block the attack. As he did that, he shouted, "DRAGON FIRE!" Drake was thus knocked out.

While all this was happening, Nicole put her feather into the cure position as Chan shook it up and gave it to Bert. He said, "Here, Bert, drink it up."

Bert grabbed the cup and started to drink out of it, but Magica ran in and snatched the cup away from him. Bert shouted, "No!"

"You're not getting this cure while I'm around!" said Magica, smirking evilly. Bert struggled to reach for it, but Magica held the cup higher and higher so he wouldn't be able to reach it. She laughed as she did so.

Goldilocks, who had wandered from the group, peeked in and witnessed the whole thing. She gasped in horror, before frowning angrily and running towards Magica. She shouted, "Hey, you! You'd better leave my grandpa alone!"

"That's right," agreed Bert. "Tell her to give the cure back to me, so I can drink it and be my good old self again!"

Magica tried to fight off the child. She snarled, "Gah! Get away from me! S-stay away!" Goldilocks glared at her and, much to Magica's surprise and amusement, did an impression of a scary grizzly bear. She cried out, "Grrrarrrr!"

"Oh, how cute," laughed Magica. "A little girl pretending to be a bear! Hah! You don't scare me! You're nothing but a lazy, good-for-nothing, useless..."

But she was in for a big surprise when Goldilocks suddenly transformed from an innocent seven-year-old girl into a large and VERY angry grizzly bear, baring her sharp fangs and claws. Magica stared at her in stunned silence, unable to say another word.

"You may not know this," growled Goldilocks. "But my daddy told me that in order to find out who I am, I have to rediscover my roots. Not only I'm part raccoon, but I _also _have a drop of grizzly blood in me! I just found out from Daddy that my mom was rumored to have once been the half-breed daughter of one of Papa Bear's old cubhood pals, the child of a grizzly father and a human mother-that enabled me to actually use my powers to transform into a grizzly bear at will. And now that you're threatening to kill Grandpa, allow me to return the favor by KILLING YOU!"

Goldilocks roared at Magica, who immediately started to turn tail and ran for her life. But upon doing so, she tripped over a cord and started falling out of an open window, screaming frantically. The old feathered crone was never seen again. The cup had fallen out of her hand, and Goldilocks transformed back into her human self and ran to catch it. She then brought the cup to Bert and said, "Please, Grandpa...drink this. Drink it so you could get all better again."

Bert nodded and grabbed the cup and started drinking from it. Everyone stopped what they were doing and held their breaths in anticipation for what should happen next. Then, a bright golden aura surrounded Bert for a while, before disappearing. After what seemed like a while, Bert smiled and said, "The sickness...the poison...it's gone...all gone...and I'M CURED!"

They all cheered. Goldilocks laughed happily and hugged Bert. He laughed, before hugging her back and saying, "Thank you so much for saving me...thanks."

"You're welcome," replied the girl.

Bert Jr. ran in, scooped Goldilocks into his arms, and lifted her up into the air. She laughed happily, as he did. The news reporters who had already gathered into the room decided to take a photo of this happy moment. The photo ended up on the front cover of the Daily News, under the headlines that said, "Family Power: President Raccoon Saved By His Granddaughter!"


	11. Chapter 10: Happy Ending

Chapter 10: Happy Ending

Negaduck and the other Disney Brainwashed Superheroes disappeared, and Drake as well. There was a merry celebration, as Bert talked with Beaureguard while they were enjoying their vacation. Charles got a patch on his chest while coming out with Bunnie and Estelle. He was very proud of Eric for beating Evil Drake.

Three years later, the future changed and Drake and Nicholas turned good. Magica was no longer in charge of Canerica, and new life for its citizens had just begun.

"I'm amazed," said Bert, once they were back at Maxwell Roberts' place. "I never knew that my granddaughter-my one and only half-human granddaughter-would throw herself at Magica so she could rescue me! Yet, I'm stunned to find out that she's part-grizzly as well."

Goldilocks said, "Actually, Grandpa, I'm not really part-grizzly. It's all part of a trick Uncle James and I used to scare her off."

"And how'd you do that?"

As if to answer that question, a life-sized grizzly bear popped out of nowhere, startling the raccoon. Bert yelped and ran to the other side of the room. But much to his surprise, the bear stood up on its hind legs, laughed, and said, "Relax, Dad! It's only me!"

Bert looked up to see James and Flame, standing next to what appeared to be a small box with a camera-like lens. He asked, "What was THAT?"

"That," replied James, gesturing to the box. "Is my newest invention-the Kineticvision 3000. Inspired by the kind of motion-sensor devices filmmakers use to bring their 3D characters to life, this machine combines the same kind of motion-sensor technology with the visual effects of a movie camera." He took off his jacket to reveal small black patches on his arms, legs, body, and head. He continued, "And, of course, the Kineticvision 3000 wouldn't be complete without these special patches that I call 'Physipatches', which enable me to actually move the character projected from the lens. That way, you can be any kind of animal or person you want to be, such as this grizzly bear. You can move its arms with your own arms, its legs with your own legs-you can even do the same thing with your entire body and your head. I invented the machine not long before we left for Neo-Atlanta, and even though it needed some improvement, I had the opportunity to test it out on Goldilocks."

"So it was your genius that inspired her to go to great lengths to save my life!" said Bert happily. "Thanks a lot for helping her, James."

"Heh, no prob. Anything for my niece."

Bert Jr. added, "And it was I who taught her that if she ever really wanted to know who she is, she has to rediscover her roots. We've been keeping that centuries-old secret about our family for a long time and I did not want her to be kept in the dark about her past, so I decided to do the right thing by reciting the entire Raccoon Family Tree to her. I told her she's the granddaughter of Bert Raccoon, the great-granddaughter, of Robert Raccoon, the great-great-granddaughter of Joseph 'Joe' Raccoon, all the way down to the brilliant and sublime Scarlett O'Hare herself and her husband Richard Roberts. I ended the family tree recitation with a message that meant a lot to her-as long as she's an integral part of our family, Charles' and Alex II's included, she'll never have to be afraid of grizzly bears ever again."

Silence reigned. Then, Nellie spoke up. She said, "I think I may have made an itty-bitty mistake regarding the Roberts Family Tree-it turns out little Charles Hamilton Roberts wasn't the only child. Richard and Scarlett went on to have three more kids-Ella Roberts, Bonnie Roberts, and Richard Roberts II. Richard II married Vivienne Lapin, a lovely French rabbit who's the great-great-great-great-aunt of Vanilla the Rabbit, and had three sons and four grandsons. I'm sorry I have overlooked those details."

"It's okay, Nellie," replied Charles. "Everybody makes mistakes sometimes."

"I know...oh, wait, I almost forgot to tell you this. As far as you will know, Kentaro and I have been married for...let's see...about eight months. And, funny as it may be, I have become aware of something that I didn't even know I had, and it's been going on for two months. So, then, I went to the doctor...and now I'm back with the most brilliant news you'll ever have. Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls...me and my Kenny...we're going to have a baby!"

Everybody cheered. Alphonse, Holly, Tiny Tim, Jack, Jill, Cyrus, and Snooper ran over to Nellie and hugged her, and they hugged Kentaro, too. Bert smiled, before whispering to Secretary of Defense Mickey Mouse, "Go send for the officials to go to Old Atlanta and excavate the ruins of the Tara mansion-I want all of the books, diaries, pictures, photos, films, and potraits ou of there and put in the presidential library. Our family secret's out...and we'll never have to hide it again."

"As you wish, Mr. President," replied Mickey and he left.

Bert smiled again, as he looked up at a golden shield with a picture of a raccoon, squirrel, and dragon on it-the emblem of the world-famous Roberts-Raccoon-Armington family. They haven't see the last of Magica or Negaduck yet, even the branwashed Hero Squad and Darkwing Duck-they had a long, long wy to go before the can defeat the villains and reclaim the peace that was almost lost.

THE END!


End file.
